stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
A Boy Named Leslie
"A Boy Named Leslie" is the 19th episode of the first season of Stoked, and the 19th overall. Summary Emma tries to ask Ty out, but fails when Kelly interferes. Reef's mom comes to stay at the resort and embarrasses him until he sets her up with the Kahuna, but Reef then fears it may turn into a real relationship. Plot Emma is on the beach watching a killer wave with Ty on it. When Fin asks what has her in a dreamy mood, Emma points out the cutest thing on Earth is on the wave. Fin suggests that Emma should ask Ty out. Emma isn't sure, but Fin reminds her that it's the 21st century, and that guys love being asked out. Reef comes in and points out that he loves independent women, and that he will be judging them in a bikini contest, something Fin is against, especially since the girls are bribing Reef so they will win. Reef reads his list for his last surf student before his weekend off, it turns out to be his worse nightmare, his mother. Reef's mom ask how "Leslie" is doing, something that makes Emma and Fin laugh. Reef's mom reveals that she is in town for the weekend to check up on him, and to bring him his little stuffed pig. Reef's mom introduces herself to Emma and Fin, who both laugh again at Reef's real name. In the lobby, Reef's mom embarrasses him some more with checking his butt to see if a rash cleared up. Reef then lies to her by saying he has to work. His mom heads to the spa where she runs into Lo, who just got out. After the short talk she realizes she is Reef's mom, Fin then comes in and corrects her with being Leslie's mom. Emma is about to ask Ty out near the beach but she gets distracted and runs into some surfboards, which knocks Snack Shack down. Later on when Emma is about to ask him out on the Pirate Ship, Kelly is heard on the phone, upset about her date being cancelled. Kelly, wanting to go out with someone that night, she rejects Snack Shack, then asks Ty out to dinner before Emma can do so. After Ty leaves, Emma ask Kelly if she likes Ty. Kelly says no, but the guy has a rich dad, which she claims to be a good thing. Emma then runs off crying and Kelly, oblivious to the fact that she herself is the problem, wonders aloud what Emma's problem is. Meanwhile, Reef is going over numbers of the bikini contestants when he sees his mom on the couch with Lo and Fin. The girls are doing her hair while they listen to his mom's stories about him, including his bed wetting problems and skid mark issues. His mom then takes the cookies out of the oven, and Broseph and Johnny are glad she is there as she not only made cookies but did the dishes, and cleaned the toilet (Broseph had no idea the toilet had a seat). Reef gets even more angry when he learns that "Leslie" (as in "Don't be a Leslie") is being used as a new surf term for loser, thanks to Fin. Reef decides to go surfing, but to his horror, he discovers his mom added a picture of him (with braces and a bad haircut) and her on his surfboard over the bull on the board. Later on, Fin is seen asking people to sign a petition to ban the bikini contest. Johnny reminds her that she too wears bikinis. Fin argues that she wear normal bikinis, not ones that are "too revealing", but Johnny is too busy watching a girl in those bikinis to listen to this part. Broseph and Wipeout come along, but none sign the petition. Emma is telling Lo what happened in the Pirate Ship while they are in the bathroom. Lo is shocked that Kelly likes Ty, but Emma tells her that Kelly is only dating him for Mr. Ridgemount's money, something Lo is not okay with. Kelly then comes out of the next bathroom stall and she and Lo get in a little quarrel. Kelly admits that all she really wanted from Ty was a dinner, maybe a new purse, but now that she knows that Lo is dead-set against the idea of her and Ty dating, Kelly brags that she is going to make Ty fall in love with her. After getting worked badly thanks to his new board design, Reef meets the Kahuna. While the Kahuna believes that he should be honest with her, Reef has a better idea; during the bikini contest, the Kahuna will distract his mom by hanging out with her. The plan goes alright at first since Reef is able to judge the contest, but the Kahuna and Reef's mom are seen having a little spark while hanging out. Reef gets back to the Staff house and talks about the contest. Broseph and Johnny then say that his mom is taking the three of them going out to eat, for free. Having had nothing but staff food since their arrival at the hotel, the guys are anxious to go. Reef, feeling in a good mood, agrees. His mom then comes in with her new boyfriend the Kahuna, Reef is both shocked and horrified. On their date, Kelly and Ty go to a fancy restaurant with Ty telling Kelly a story that she is bored by, unless Ty mentions something of wealth. After they are seated, Emma and Lo come by and rendezvous with Ripper and Lance, who put together a secret weapon to use against Kelly. They give it to Lo, who is disgusted at its contents (rancid cheese curds and, apparently, a fast-acting laxative). Lo then gives it to Snack Shack, who apparently works there, and after she explains its intentional use, he agrees to help. He then puts its contents on Kelly's poutine. After she eats a fry with its "topping", she feels a stomach pain moments later and sprints to the women's washroom. Lo then sets up Emma to sit her with Ty, to her happiness. They talk for a while, with Emma not only enjoying Ty's camping story but agreeing with him that grizzly bears are awesome. It all goes well, right until Emma accidentally eats one of the fries from the tainted poutine, causing her to run to the bathroom, and Kelly resumes her spot. Lo then is ticked about the plan backfiring, and Kelly, who spots Lo in the distance, flings a contaminated fry that makes its way into Lo's mouth, resulting in the rich girl sprinting to the bathroom in the stall next to Emma's. Also at the restaurant, Reef's mother comes in with her group and sees Fin there protesting the bikini contest, but she tells Fin that she shouldn't protest something she'd perfectly fit into. After Fin thinks it over, she decides to give up her protest. After receiving their food, Reef's mom announces she is going to move in with the Kahuna and learn how to surf, at which Reef finally hits his breaking point. Reef then proceeds to yell at his mom because of this, pointing out he prefers to be called Reef, stating that she is cramping his style because of her presence, and that he even has a tattoo and she becomes quite sad at this. Later, Reef feels bad about how he acted towards his mom, and runs after the Whalebus with his mom on board. Reef apologizes to his mom for how he acted, and she accepts his apology--Reef's mom also apologizes for how she acted, finally realizing that he's not a little kid and that she needs to stop babying him (she also reveals that she's decided to break up with Kahuna). She then gives Reef his stuffed pig and leaves Sunset Beach for home. When Reef's mom explains to the Kahuna why they shouldn't date, he reveals that he did not even realize that he and she were dating in the first place. Trivia *Stock footage from various episodes are seen with scenes particularly focusing on Emma and Ty's encounters during her flashbacks. *In this episode, it's confirmed that Reef's real first name is Leslie. *Reef used to sleep with a stuffed pig, shown when his mom brought it for him. *Reef's mom put an image of him and her and it shown him with braces. *The title is a parody of the country song "A Boy Named Sue," written by Johnny Cash. *Reef's mom is the third parent to appear in the show. *Snack Shack works at an unnamed fancy restaurant as a host. *This is the first episode where Bummer does not appear, but is only mentioned. *Snack Shack does not like Kelly, most likely because she wouldn't go on a date with him. *The bikini contest that Reef was suppose to be a judge for is never shown. *George is shown asking Lo for money. *With her dating Kahuna, it is assumed either that Reef's mom is either divorced, widowed or Reef's dad simply isn't around. *When Reef is getting a girl's number, Fin has a really angry look. *Fin starts using Reef's real name to mean a loser. *The Kahuna reveals that he does not wash his hands. *Stoked Radio: **''Energise by Eardynamics **''Sushi by Kyle Andrews Goofs *Reef is seen with his flip-flops on the beach but in the next scene, he doesn't have them on. *When Kelly is talking on her iPhone, it is red, while in "Board and Confused", it was pink. Appearances *Reef *Broseph *Emma *Lo *Johnny *Fin *The Kahuna *Reef's Mom *George *Ty *Kelly *Ripper *Lance (heard laughing, but does not speak) *Snack Shack *Wipeout *Bummer (mentioned) *Mr. Ridgemount (mentioned) *Tropical Tan Models (only one appears) *Mark Marvin *Todd Marvin *Mrs. Nichols Quotes Reef's mom: How's my little Leslie? Emma and Fin: Leslie? (both laugh) Reef: Moms, what are you doing all the way out here and why didn't you call first? Reef's mom: Well I wanted to surprise you, sweetpea. And look. I brought someone special with me. (pulls out a stuffed animal) Tada! You never could sleep without wittle piggy! (Emma and Fin laugh) Are these your friends, honey? Fin: Nice to meet you. Yes, we're very good friends with Leslie. (Emma and Fin laugh) Reef's mom: I am so proud of my boy working at such a lovely resort. Lo: Your boy? OMG, are you Reef's mom? Fin: Correction: Leslie's mom. (Lo laughs) Reef: (carrying a pile of paper slips) Read 'em and weep, bras. Every phone number of every bikini babe from here to Bali. Now, who do I call first. (Reef's mom laughs) Moms? Broseph: Uh, bit of a weird choice, dude. Reef's mom: Oh hi, honey! These nice young ladies offered to do my hair! Fin: In exchange for stories about (in baby tone) little Leslie! Lo: Oh! Tell us again how you invented your own stain remover for his skid marks. (Reef screams) Reef's mom: Oh sweetpea, I brought the plastic sheet for your bed (whispers) just in case your little problem starts again. (Fin and Lo laugh) Reef: I have to get rid of her! Johnny: Chill man. Don't be such a Leslie! (Kelly's stomach gurgles) Ty: Um, was that you? Kelly: (shakes head, stomach gurgles again) Oh no. CLEAR A PAAAAAAATH!!! Emma: I'm so glad we're getting a chance to talk. I've wanted to tell you something for a while. (stomach gurgles) Ty: Uh, are you okay? Emma: No. OUT OF THE WAY! Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes That Need Videos Category:Emma-Ty-Kelly triangle